beater_universe_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Numero
"01001110 01110101 01101101 01100010 01100101 01110010 01110011 00100000 01100001 01110010 01100101 0010000001100101 01110100 01100101 01110010 01101110 01100001 01101100 00101110"-'Numero' Translation: ''Numbers are eternal. Description Numero is an anomaly or an entity that controls power through the uses of numbers. Be careful dealing with him because he holds the chance of someone living or dying. Numero's numbers either show how much damage he does and how that might affect his enemies. Backstory ......20:34 AM, Unidentified Computer Corporation, Date: 3/31/1999. "Hey Johnny you done using that computer yet?" Johnny said "No, I'm still working on my hacking skills, hold on." "Hey you can't do that here dude, what if they find out what you're pulling over here?" "They won't, Rick." Johnny said. "Bam! I managed to hack into the whole network and found the matrix, I now have access to almost all information, even the deep web!" "We are going to be in so much trouble with the feds oh boy." said Rick. Johnny comes up with the worst idea, to enter the matrix. "Dude no! that's the stupidest idea you ever thought of!" said Rick. "Bet you're a coward!" "Fine I'll go in first." "Wow dude this is so cool, come check it out Rick!" said Johnny. "I'm not buying it Johnny." said Rick. Just then, a employee for the computer corporation saw Rick and asked "What are you kids doing here, and I'm calling security!" Rick makes a run for it towards an exit and leaves Johnny behind. Johnny unaware of the fact that Rick ditched him for his own life, continues to walk through the matrix seeing many numbers in rows and column. Then he hears a faint digital sound behind him and turns around. Big mistake, the numbers start to combine and form a new creature and a head of abnormal shape. Johnny grew terrified and start to run back towards where he came from, with the creature slowly lingering behind. Johnny tries to pry open the matrix gate but it wouldn't budge. The creature was a feet away from him and Johnny repeatedly bashes the wall but no success. Johnny in a fit of desperation, kicks the wall heavily and it does force a portal back into the real world. Johnny immediately rips the power cord connecting to the computer and thinks the creature is gone for good. Johnny runs home and he remembers that he is late for dinner. After dinner, he decides to explore the matrix one more time and heads to his room. Johnny turns on his computer and searches for the matrix. When he did however, he didn't see any of the creature and thought it was all in his head before. Just then a hand comes out of the computer screen and Johnny almost fell out of his chair. What Johnny didn't know is that the creature was waiting near the matrix gate for a long time until Johnny or another person opened the gate. The creature emerged from the matrix and outside of the computer numbers and all. Johnny couldn't believe it and tried to leave the room only to be trapped by the creature. The door to Johnny's room is now a matrix wall, including the windows in his room. Johnny was truly trapped and had no choice left but to defeat the creature. He landed a right hook to the creature but it went through him. Now it was the creature's turn, it grabs the arm of Johnny and he feels the matrix course through his entire body. Johnny cannot scream and the creature has kept him in the matrix with no escape. Johnny has realized the trouble he caused and what the creature might do or where it will go. At Rick's house, Rick wonders if his friend Johnny made it out alive, so he tries to call him. No luck, Johnny's voicemail comes up instead "Please leave a message after the beep thanks!" Rick assumed he was out of the house and will probably go to his house tomorrow, but he was wrong...... Sightings *Numero is first seen in a computer as just numbers, plain numbers. It wasn't until some scientists went further into the observation to turn numbers into a actual being. Excessive coding is needed to generate the movement, voice, and composition of Numero. After the first test, scientists were amazed at the result but they didn't come up with how to contain Numero. Numero became relatively unstable and the scientists were disintegrated by it. Numero escaped back into the computer and developed a new reality universe, called The Matrix and lived in it for lifetime with no disturbance. Numero could be still roaming in The Matrix, but it is not really known. Appearance Numero has a white Icosahedron with colored green patches for a head with numbers around it, along with his shirt having numbers all around it too. His pants includes two more numbers in front and there is a number "3" infront of his head and it could mean something important. There is a theory that the green hexagon looking spot could be an eye, but not known as of yet. There is also a green square with another number "3" on it, a coincidence. Personality Numero has a mysterious personality, no one knows what he is saying. This is seen when Numero is talking, his text becomes binary codes for words, and his voice is digitized. Moveset Relationships Numero has no direct relationship with anyone yet, except himself because only he resides in The Matrix unless he can find someone who can befriend him. Upgrades * Abilities Power * Increases DPS * Lower Cooldowns Trivia * The date for the backstory is when the first Matrix movie was released * Numero means "Number" in both french and spanish * Since Numero is related to numbers, stats can be a little extreme with random numbers set. * Numer's Theme, '''Escape from Midwich Valley' by Carpenter Brut, is used in the game Hotline Miami 2: Wrong Number Category:Anomalies Category:Non-Elemental Users